Question: Kevin has rowed his boat for a total of $22$ kilometers since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $2$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Kevin been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Kevin has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $22\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $22\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = 11\text{ days}$